tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
This is a guide to help players get started in Tekkit Classic, using the IndustrialCraft2 mod.. Players who need help to do Vanilla processes should go to this website . Keep in mind, that wiki uses versions after 1.2.5. There's a completed compendium of several key mods made by Harrypee. If you've got questions, feel free to contact me. -malsf21 (talk) 05:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) IndustrialCraft 2 The IndustrialCraft2 mod is a great place to begin the Tekkit experience, and a major reason for this is the Macerator. It doubles almost all of your ores. Though, to understand IC2, you need to understand a few concepts: Keywords You Need to Know for IC2 *IC2 : The abbrieviation of IndustrialCraft2. *Tick (t): Ticks are the measurement of the Minecraft world. It is the max a Block can Update, and is constantly used opposed to seconds (20t=1s). It is used in most measurements, such as EU/t, MJ/t etc. *Chunk : Chunks are segments of Minecraft worlds. Each Chunk is a 16 by 16 by 256 rectangle. A player inside a Chunk will load the Chunk: a player very far away from a Chunk will leave it unloaded. Understanding Chunks is very crucial when building large-scale buildings or Nuclear Reactors. *Electrical Units (EU) : EU is the measurement of electricity in IndustrialCraft 2. It is crucial. Machines both produce and use it, and even some armor, tools, and weapons. Conducting EU requires Cables. Like real electricity, too much EU causes an explosion! EU-in-realtime is measured in EU/t (Electrical Units/Tick). *Packets (p): Packets are the measurement for voltage. Packets themselves are measured in EU/t. Packets can be changed with a Transformer. There are 5 Packets: UV, which goes up to 5 EU/t and uses Ultra-Low-Current Cable, LV, which goes up to 32 EU/t and uses Copper Cables, MV, which goes up to 128 EU/t and uses Gold Cables, HV, which goes up to 512 EU/t and uses Glass Fibre Cables, and EV, which goes up to 2048 EU/t and uses HV Cables . *Voltage (UV,LV,MV,HV,EV): Like the real world, too much electricity can implode a system. So, voltage needs to be managed carefully. There are 5 Voltages, each with their own respective cable. To change, voltages, one must use a Transformer, which changes the packet size of a current, but not '''the actual amount of electricity. Getting Started In order to start with Tekkit, you need to survive a few nights. The Minecraft wiki has articles on that, so I recommend you go and check those out. Mining Tips In order to build fantastic contraptions, loads of resources are needed. Mining is crucial to obtain these resources. Vanilla ores such as Iron, Redstone, Lapis Lazuli, Gold and Diamond should be mined. There will also be new ores, from various mods. IndustrialCraft2 features Copper, which is used to make cabling, and Tin, which is used in the construction of many different items. There is also Uranium, which is used to power Nuclear Reactors. RedPower2 has Nikolite, Tungsten and the three types of Gems (Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald). Mining Priorities: #Iron/Copper/Coal/Cobblestone/Diamond #Redstone/Tin #Gold #Lapis Lazuli #All other Ores It is recommended not to smelt any ores not currently needed, as the Macerator doubles all ores! Rubber Tree Now, it is time to find Rubber, via the Rubber Tree. They are easily recognizable by the duller colour of the leaves, darker wood color, and the tower of three leaf blocks sticking out the top. When one is found, try breaking the Leaves for Saplings. Then, look for Sticky Resin. It looks like a brown spot on the tree. Treetaps are used to harvest Sticky Resin from Rubber Trees Once you've crafted a Treetap, use it (by right-clicking) on the Resin. Once all the Resin is collected, smelt the Resin. It turns into 1 Rubber. Use Charcoal instead of Coal . Charcoal is renewable: Coal isn't (yet). Just like Ores, only smelt Sticky Resin when it's needed. Another IC2 Machine, the Extractor, '''triples '''sticky resin output! Any collected Rubber Tree Saplings should be replanted. They can grow more sticky resin spots. Basic Items Copper Cables Copper Cables are the base item needed to transfer EU from one machine to another. They can only carry 32 EU/t, so don't output more than that. They'll explode!!! Refined Iron Refined Iron is a very important item in IndustrialCraft. It is created by smelting Iron. You'll need a lot of it. It is the base for most IC2 Machines, items and tools. Machine Block Almost every machine needs a Machine Block. They are made by putting 8 Refined Iron in an O formation. Putting the Machine Block in the crafting grid gives back 8 Refined Iron, making it a convenient storage for Refined Iron. Wrench The Wrench is the greasemonkey's holy grail. The Wrench allows you to safely remove machines, change output faces, and more, all by right-clicking. Be sure to use a Wrench, as not using one may cause your machine to disappear! Anything with a Machine Block or stores EU should be removed with a Wrench. Making, Storing and Transmitting EU Generator To power machines, we need EU. EU is made by EU Generators, all of which rely on the basic Generator. The Generator produces EU by burning flammable things (anything which burns in a Furnace ). Putting items in the bottom slot burns the item for fuel, while placing items in the top spot charges the item. Remember to use a Wrench to remove them! BatBox Now you have Generators, but the EU needs to go somewhere. Putting a Batbox beside a Generator will give you somewhere to put all of that EU. The BatBox stores power when there is an adjacent Generator/Copper Cable which is providing EU. It outputs EU through the small orange dot, which transfer's EU via Copper Cables. Use a Wrench to remove it, or to change where the orange dot is. RE Battery You'll notice the RE Battery was a common material in both the BatBox and Generator. They are very useful, for two reasons: #They are a common building material #They store up to 10,000 EU. RE Batteries store EU, like a real battery. To charge one, put it in the "Charge Slot" of a Generator. To discharge it into a machine, put it in the "Burn Slot" of a Machine/Energy Storage Device. Right-clicking with it also instantly charges all power tools in your hotbar. The Basic Machines These machines run on EU, though they make everyday Vanilla errands a breeze. Removing these machines requires a Wrench. Not using a Wrench gives you a Machine Block. These machines can only take in 32 EU/t (Copper Cables). Anything higher than that will make them EXPLODE! Extractor While placing Sticky Resin in a Furnace only yields one Rubber , but placing Sticky Resin in an Extracor yields THREE Rubber. Now, making Rubber got so much easier. It even turns Rubber Wood and Rubber Tree Leaves into Rubber. This machine can be upgraded to a Centrifuge Extractor , which does the job faster for less power. Upgrades can be used with the Extractor. Macerator The Macerator is a great tool for mining. Placing any Ore in its top slot turns it into TWO Dusts of the same type, which then can be smelted/condensed into the regular ingot. This does not apply to Tungsten Ore . It can also Macerate Coal , which is useful later in-game. The Macerator can be upgraded to a Rotary Macerator, which can awesomely auto-do stuff for you. The Macerator accepts Upgrades. Electric Furnace The Electric Furnace is an IC Machine that uses EU to smelt items, rather than fuel such as coal or wood. Unlike a Vanilla Furnace, the Electric Furnace doesn't waste EU. So, once the job is done, no more EU is used. It can be upgraded to an Induction Furnace , which does the job a lot quicker. It can be even quicker with Upgrades. Compressor The Compressor is a handy machine which lets you turn Coal into Diamonds. So now, you don't have to go mining for Diamonds. The Process is simple: #Macerate Coal to yield Coal Dust #Craft 8 Coal Dust with Flint to make a Coal Ball . #Put the Coal Ball in the Compressor to make a Compressed Coal Ball . #Craft 8 Compressesd Coal Balls with either Obsidian, Bricks or a Block of Iron to make a Coal Chunk . #Compress your Coal Chunk... and yield a Diamond. Impressive. The Compressor can be upgraded to a Singularity Compressor . It can also be upgraded with upgrades. Miner The Miner really does all of your mining for you. Supplying it with power, a Mining Drill, a Scanner and some Mining Pipes lets it dig down into the earth, and grab all of the ores you need! The Pipes are even reusable, as taking out the Drill gives the Pipes back. It puts everything in an adjacent chest. Mining Pipes: Pump The Pump takes out liquids, and places them in buckets. When given power and buckets, it will suck up any liquids directly below it, OR, if connected to the Miner, any lava the Miner encounters. It can also automatically make snowballs if placed next to an adjacent Compressor. Natural Energy These machines are sources of EU that don't run on limited materials like coal. These machines also require a Wrench to remove. Wind Mill A good source of natural energy (energy that is created using natural and sustainable sources) is the Wind Mill, as it is quite cheap, and produces a fair amount of energy, depending mainly on placement. The Wind Mill's EU production is calculated like this: Average Generation: 250 EU x (Layer Placed ON - Obstructions) Minimum Generation : 1 EU x (Layer Placed On - Obstructions) Maximum Generation: 1000 EU x (Layer Placed On- Obstructions) Obstructions are anything which intrudes in the Wind Mill's 9x9x7 area, or four blocks extending on every side, except three for the top and bottom. Water Mill The Water Mill, like its name suggests, runs on water. There are two methods to using the Water Mill. #Placing a Water Bucket in the Bottom Slot (1 EU/t) #Placing it Underwater. (0.1 EU/t per adjacent body of water) This makes the Water Mill great for early usage, and later can be automated using RedPower 2. Solar Panels A single Solar Panel produces 1 EU/t during daylight. It totals to approximately 13050 EU a day, though it doesn't work in the night. Unlike Wind Mills/Water Mills, they can be placed adjacent to each other. They can be upgraded into Solar Arrays (Low, Medium and High Voltage), which will give 8 times more energy per tick on every tier. - 8 EU/t - 64 EU/t - 512 EU/t Since Copper Cables can't handle MV/HV Arrays, an upgrade is needed. Glass Fibre Cable is most recommended, because it can carry a voltage of 512 EU/t and will only lose 1 EU every 40 blocks. They are also quite expensive, using 1 diamond for 6 of them. When using a Medium Voltage Solar Array you will need a MFE Unit, which stores 600,000 EU. This needs 4 Energy Crystals to build. Energy Crystals, like RE-Batteries, store EU. A High Voltage Array will require an MFS Unit (or MFSU), which can store up to 10,000,000 EU. Wow. Transformers You might have noticed that there are different types of Cables. In order for them to be used in conjunction, Transformers must be used. LV Transformer The LV Transformer lets you convert LV voltage to MV, or vice-versa. The cabling touching the one-dot side is for LV-Voltage; the Three-Dotted Side is for MV-Voltage. The orientation of the Three-Dots can be changed with a Wrench. MV Transformer The MV Transformer lets you convert MV voltage to HV, or vice-versa. The cabling touching the one-dot side is for MV-Voltage; the Three-Dotted Side is for HV-Voltage. The orientation of the Three-Dots can be changed with a Wrench. HV Transformer The HV Transformer lets you convert HV voltage to EV, or vice-versa. The cabling touching the one-dot side is for HV-Voltage; the Three-Dotted Side is for EV-Voltage. The orientation of the Three-Dots can be changed with a Wrench. Upgrades There are three types of upgrades: Overclocker Upgrade The Overclocker Upgrade is an upgrade which speeds up machines, but uses much more EU. Not all machines can accept them: only Processors (something which takes in an item, then spits out out differently) can use them. Examples include the Macerator , Charging Bench , or Singularity Compressor. It is placed in the right side of Processors. Each Overclocker decreases processing time by 30% and EU Consumption by 60%. Though, if EU Consumption is too high, an Energy Storage Upgrade is needed to keep up with the demand. Overclocked machines can't exceed an operation per tick, so adding more than that is useless. Usually, 8 Overclockers is enough, as it doesn't need Energy Storage Upgrades, but runs the machines 8 times as fast. Transformer Upgrade The Transfomer Upgrade really works like a Transformer: every Upgrade increases the amount of EU the machine can take in before exploding. It increases the acceptable voltage by one. i.e. An Extractor can only take LV voltage: adding two Transformer Upgrades allows it to take LV/MV/HV Voltage in. Remember to put your Transformer Upgrade BEFORE you start the power: not doing so will cause an explosion. Energy Storage Upgrade The Energy Storage Upgrade increases the amount of Energy some machines can store. While it doesn't work on BatBoxes, it does work on Charging Benches, as well as all other Processors. It increases the EU storage by 10,000 per upgrade. Theses aren't required at all; they are only used when too many Overclockers are used, so the Energy Consumption is higher than the max EU reserved for an operation. It also increases the amount of EU a Charging Bench can store. Basic Electric Armor There are a variety of Utility Armors available in Tekkit. Most of them use EU, and some of them make it. Solar Helmet The first you will need to craft is a Solar Helmet. It produces 1 EU/t, the equivalent of one Solar Panel. It is highly useful when using an Electric Jetpack, as you can extend the amount of time you need to fly around before recharging! The Solar Helmet can be used to charge a BatPack, LapPack, or an Electric Jetpack. BatPack The '''BatPack is a portable energy device worn as a chestplate. It has a storage capacity of 60,000 EU, equal to 1.5 BatBoxes. It can be used to charge a variety of handheld Electric Tools such as the Electric Treetap, Electric Wrench, Electric Hoe, Mining Drill, and Chainsaw. Electric Jetpack The Electric Jetpack is a simpler alternative to the fuel-powered Jetpack, using EU to propel the player into the air. It can be sufficiently powered using a Solar Helmet. Static Boots Static Boots are similar to the Solar Helmet in that they can recharge BatPacks, LapPacks, or Electric Jetpacks. however, they are much slower, producing only 1 EU for every 5 blocks traveled. Electric Tools Now, you've got your handy BatPack. But what do you do with it? These tools help you out with daily vanilla activities. They don't consume durability: instead, they consume EU. Chainsaw Other than being Jason's favorite weapon, the Chainsaw has many uses. First, it acts like an Electric Axe, chopping down trees using EU. Second, it acts like Electric Shears, allowing you to shear sheep, cut down leaves, and take down cobwebs. Finally, it works as a GREAT zombie-killing tool. It can be charged by a BatPack, LapPack, RE-Battery, any EU-Storage device, and a Generator. Electric Wrench Remember that Wrench we made earlier? Now, you can make an EU Version! It can be charged by the same items a Chainsaw can. It even has a Lossless mode (M), so your machines never break! Electric Treetap Just like the Electric Wrench, the Electric Treetap is basically a Treetap on EU. Electric Hoe Just like the Electric Wrench, the Electric Hoe is a vanilla Hoe on EU. Mining Drill The Mining Drill is an Iron Pickaxe/Shovel combo which runs on EU. It is also used in the Miner. It can be upgraded to a Diamond Drill, which acts like a Diamond Pickaxe, letting it drill Obsidian. Nano Saber The Nano Saber is an Electric Sword. While the Nano Saber is useless when off (it does one heart, though, and it consumes no EU), when on, it deals 10 hearts '''of damage, though consuming tons of EU. It can insta-kill someone wearing NanoSuit Armor. This recipe requires Carbon Plates, which is made by using Coal Dust to craft Raw Carbon Fibre to make Raw Carbon Mesh , which is then Compressed. It also requires Advanced Alloys , which are made by compressing Mixed Metal Ingots . Advanced Electric Armor All of these armors are end-game: they require a LOT of resources, but save you in the long run. LapPack The '''LapPack is an upgrade to the BatPack, with an energy storage capacity of 300,000 EU compared to the BatPack's 60,000, equivalent to half the storage capacity of an MFE Unit. It has the same uses as the BatPack, but with more storage. NanoSuit Armor NanoSuit Armor is an armor set consisting of: NanoSuit Helmet: NanoSuit Body Armor: NanoSuit Leggings: NanoSuit Boots (reduce Fall Damage as well): When this almighty suit set is put together, it negates 90% of all damage done, which really helps out when in the Nether, in Lava, or in The End. NanoSuit Armor is upgradeable to QuantumSuit Armor, which negates 100% of damage, with even more bonuses. The NanoSuit Set can be charged in an MFE /MFSU , or Charging Benches MK2 and MK3. QuantumSuit Armor The QuantumSuit Armor set consists of four parts: QuantumSuit Helmet: QuantumSuit Body Armor: QuantumSuit Leggings: QuantumSuit Boots: QuantumSuit Armor is an upgrade of NanoSuit Armor. It is purely epic. First, it negates 100% of all damage done, while it is charged. Second, the Helmet refills your hunger bar, breath underwater, and cure poison, at the price of EU. The Leggings, while holding down CTRL, let you sprint super-fast. Holding CTRL while jumping lets you go up to 9 Blocks High. QuantumSuit Armor can only be charged in an MFSU or Charging Bench MK3. It requires Iridium Plates, made from a Mass Fabricator . Advanced Machines Once you have your nice little house, its time to get real-Industrial. These machines are either upgrades of previous ones, or super-awesome new ones which can change the game FOREVER. Use a wrench to remove these guys. Centrifuge Extractor The Centrifuge Extractor is a souped-up version of the Extractor. Firstly, it can process 3 ITEMS AT A TIME!!! Though, it needs time to build up M/S. A Low M/S doesn't bode well for time, but when it hits its non-upgrade max (7500 M/S), it processes a whopping second for each Rubber. A second. Upgrading it with Overclocker Upgrades can make it max out at an operation every tick. AMAZING! Each Overclocker also increases the max amount of M/S. When not processing, it automatically loses M/S, unless a Redstone Signal is applied. It takes in LV voltage. Rotary Macerator The Rotary Macerator is a Macerator with benefits. It has a second slot, which can used either for more inventory, or for modifiers. The Modifiers help with processing. They are: *Adding Iron Ore with Coal creates 2 Refined Iron Dust per ore, and uses 1 Coal per every 128 Iron Ore. *Adding Copper Ore on the left and Tin Ore on the right creates 2 Bronze Dust per Copper Ore, using a Tin Ore every fourth Copper Ore. *Adding Coal with Water Cells creates 1 Hydrated Coal Dust per Coal, and uses 1 Water Cell per 8 Coal. Just like a Centrifuge Extractor, the Rotary Macerator needs to build up RPM to work efficiently. If it reaches 7500 RPM, it can process an item really, really quickly. It takes LV voltage. Induction Furnace The Induction Furnace is a super-efficient/super-fast Electric Furnace. It can process 2 items at once, saving lots of EU. It needs to build up Heat, and without it is HORRIBLE. With 100% Heat, it works extremely quickly. Applying a Redstsone Signal keeps the Heat. Unlike other Advanced Machines, it does not have slots for Upgrades. It takes MV/LV Voltage. Singularity Compressor The Singularity Compressor is a faster Compressor. It needs to build up PSI, and at 75,000 it goes crazy-fast. Without a Redstone Signal, PSI is lost in seconds. It takes LV Voltage. Teleporter The Teleporter teleports you over super-long distances in really short periods of time. It's useful in so many ways! Though, the Teleporter can ONLY be powered by an adjacent EU Storage's orange dot directed towards of its faces, not a cable. To link two Teleporters (a lone Teleporter would be useless), aFrequency Transmitter must be used. A Redstone Signal will then activate a Teleporter. Teleporters use EU based on how far the targeting teleporter is, and the inventory size of the entity(player). An Ender Chest can be used to partially lower the entity's inventory. An MFSU is recommended as it stores more EU which means longer distance and full inventory teleports. Batboxes can be used, however it can be only used to teleport a very short distance at a near-empty inventory. Recycler The Recycler destroys stuff and makes Scrap. Why? #Scrap can make Scrap Boxes, which can give you awesome stuff. #Scrap is used to make Fertilizer #Scrap helps the UU-Matter making process. The Recycler only takes in LV Voltage, though it does take upgrades. Yay! The Recycler takes almost '''everything. It doesn't take Glass Panes, Snow Balls or Scaffolds. Mass Fabricator The Mass Fabricator is a super-expensive utility machine. When given 1,000,000 EU, it produces one UU-Matter; a material very important for making QuantumSuit Armor, as well as almost every single other Vanilla Block in game. It supports EU up to High Voltage, making it ideal for mass EU setups. Feeding it Scrap in the bottom slot reduces the amount of EU needed to 166,666EU per UU-Matter, which makes Recycler-Mass Fabricator combinations very useful. When given a Redstone Signal, it halts production. It must be removed with a Wrench. It doesn't take upgrades. Oil Fabricator The Oil Fabricator, like the Mass Fabricator, produces stuff with EU. Instead of UU-Matter, the Oil Fabricator consumes 49,600 EU to make one bucket of Oil, which is used in the Buildcraft Mod. It can also condense the Oil to make EMC very quickly. The Oil Fabricator outputs Oil into an adjacent Tank or Waterproof Pipe . The Oil Fabricator must be removed with a Wrench, and doesn't allow upgrades. Lava Fabricator The Lava Fabricator fabricates buckets of Lava, using 55,000 EU. It outputs into an adjacent Tank or Waterproof Pipe. It must be removed with a Wrench. Upgrades cannot be put into the Lava Fabricator. Unlike most machines, the Lava Fabricator doesn't have a set Voltage: instead, it can only take in 250 EU/t, regardless of packet size. = Terraformer The Terraformer does what it sounds like: it changes the world around it. It changes blocks within a 8-Chunk (96 Block) radius, using some sort of TFBP. While the Terraformer can run on 1 EU/t, it completes jobs based on total power (like a Mass Fabricator). Therefore, it is recommended to use high-EU generators for quick terraforming. It takes in HV Voltage. The Terraformer is customizable with TFBPs; each TFBP can do different effects on the landscape, ranging from flourishing plants to wastelands. The amount of EU needed requires on the TFBP used. Unlike most machines, a Terraformer with a TFBP inside, when right-clicked with a Wrench, will first drop the TFBP. A second right-click will result in the Terraformer being removed. Tesla Coil *The Tesla Coil, when activated by a Redstone Signal, will electrocute anything within a 4-block radius, almost insta-killing anything in its path. While it only consumes 2 EU/t, it can knockout an unarmored player in an instant. The shock even goes '''through '''blocks! It can only take MV/LV voltage; it must be removed with a Wrench. In combination with Wireless Redstone , it becomes a deadly weapon. Nuclear Reactors Nuclear Reactors are an AWESOME way to make power! They make a whopping 2048 EU/t (but only if done right)! Unfortunately, with great reward comes great risk, and that's certainly the case with reactors. They could explode horribly, creating a nuclear meltdown! We sure don't want that! --WARNING NUCLEAR REACTORS ARE FOR EXPERIENCED TEKKIT PLAYERS—Much like the real world, Nuclear Reactors are a very complex system of blocks that work together to make HUGE amounts of electricity! While the basics of using Reactors (sometimes called Nukes) will be explained, it's recommended to head over to the respective pages, or to check out this handy tutorial on setting them up. Nevertheless, let's delve into the world of Nukes! Before we can get started on making these wonderful contraptions, a lot of resources are needed. It's advised to have most (if not all) of IndustrialCraft's late-game machines, to speed up production. Much like real-world reactors, IC2's reactors run on Uranium. The player can mine Uranium Ore, but before usage it must be processed into Refined Uranium. A Singularity Compressor can also be used, which can speed up the process. Once the player has obtained Refined Uranium, it must be used to make fuel (to power the reactor). This fuel is called a Uranium Cell Now, the player has the fuel required, the main machine must be built. Basic Reactor Mechanics (Heat and Cooling) All Nuclear Reactors, regardless of their size, require one Nuclear Reactor (also known as the Reactor Core). Several of these materials (especially the Advanced Alloy and Advanced Circuit) require many materials. A sizable bank of EMC is recommended before a Reactor is constructed. This reactor will be the main power generator in this setup. If the Reactor is receiving a Redstone Signal, it is turned off. We could just stop here, and shove a Uranium Cell into the Reactor. It'll start producing energy, but it might explode! Let's implement some sort of regulation, via the Thermal Monitor: A very important mechanic for players to understand is heat; the reactor builds up heat as it is burning Uranium Cells. If the reactor overheats, it will blow up! That's why we have the Thermal Monitor. Placing it on the Reactor will allow it to measure the Reactor's heat output. The player can change the heat limit onto the Monitor; exceeding the limit sends out a Redstone Signal, which when directed back at the Reactor, causes it to shutdown. The player 'must attach 'Redstone Dust/Red Alloy Wire going from the monitor back towards the Reactor. Not doing so will not emit a Redstone Signal. As the Reactor flickers on/off, it will never overheat and explode. Another way to deal with Reactor heat is to cool it down. Surrounding the Reactor with water/Ice will cool it down, as well as pumping in Ice and Snow. IC2 introduces the Coolant Cell, which is much more efficient. Putting it inside the reactor will lower the Heat level of the reactor, as the Coolant Cell will lose "charge". Coolant Cells regain "charge" while inside a Reactor, but it loses more "charge" than it gains while the Reactor is '''active. Voila! The basics of a Nuclear Reactor are covered! Now, onto the hard stuff! Reuse, Reduce, Recycle Once you finish using a Uranium Cell, it's gone! That's no good! Sometimes, you might get a Near-Depleted Uranium Cell, which you can turn into a Depleted Isotope Cell! You can also craft a Near-Depleted Uranium Cell (explained later). Now that you have a Depleted Isotope Cell, you can turn it into a Re-Enriched Uranium Cell! Except, there's a twist: you have to "heat it up" in a Nuclear Reactor. Much like putting a Uranium Cell into a Reactor, you must put the Isotope Cell into the Reactor, until it becomes "fully charged". Now you have a Re-Enriched Uranium Cell! Let's turn that back to regular Uranium: Woohoo! Hooray for recycling! Once you get an advanced reactor up and running, using less Uranium is super-duper useful. Upgrades! (Chambers, Advanced Cooling) Now, you might notice that the Nuclear Reactor is rather small. Have no fear, you can add more slots! Each Reactor Chamber you add increases the storage capacity of the Reactor, with up to six Chambers (one for each side of the block). With these awesome upgrades, you'll need more awesome components. -Work in Progress- (that's it for now, will come back later) Other Useful Links and Pages Even though you've read this tutorial, there is always more to learn. Check out a few more in-depth pages to guide you on your journey. IndustrialCraft2 Links *Advanced Geothermal Generator Setups: Concept, BuildCraft , RedPower *Nuclear Reactor Setups:Basic , No Equivalent Exchange *Advanced Nuclear Reactor Layouts *Tower of Power (all-purpose combination of EU Generation) *Crops (brew your own beer !) *IndustrialCraft Wiki (on this Wiki, be sure to look for the Tekkit Classic version of IC2. Some new features have been added). Other Mods For all of these mods' wiki pages, make sure that the information you are looking at is relevant to the version Tekkit Classic is using; RedPower2 and Computercraft have made very large updates after 1.2.5. *BuildCraft, Getting Started with BuildCraft *Equivalent Exchange 2, Getting Started with EE2 *RedPower2, wiki *RailCraft, Getting Started with RailCraft *Computercraft, wiki __FORCETOC__ Category:Tutorials Category:Browse Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Getting Started Category:WIP